themidlightarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Dnegel
Appearance 'Yra Form' He is marked first by his signature crystal formation, a lightning bolt outlined with < on the left and > on the right. Wild hair, defined by his devil horn/bunny ear spikes on top and a long bang only on the right of his face. The form has little markings on his body and a hook/plant's root marking on his face, going through both of his eyes and ending just under his left eye. He also has a dragonic-type wingset. 'Human Form' TBD Personality Forgetful, outgoing, extraverted, playful, underaverage intelligence but creative, silly, clumsy, and energetic. Goofy to his core, Dnegel use to be all about the rules and following guidelines. At first he tried fighting off being the funny guy because he was set into a path of being an elite soldier for the Yra. He slipped up one day, breaking a rule as a joke/prank to give his comrades something to laugh at. Unfortunately, this joke was pulled onto him and after being exiled, he completely rewrote himself and became whom he really was: a fun guy. He always finds a way to be funny, all the way up until his life becomes endangered, which he pulls out his seriousness he was accustomed to in his old life. History Background Used to be in a soldier unit until he broke a rule as a joke. Upon his exile, he left his old name and titled himself Dnegel, or Legend in reverse to show for what he knew he would never be. He also thought it was a hilarious combination with his race, Yra. Dnegel the Yra in reverse would read Legendary. During his long reign in exile, he joined a guild to be around others and give himself purpose rather than just wander about aimlessly. Luckily for him, this guild was able to tolerate his goofy antics. He usually tagged along with groups on their missions and worked around as the extra member, until a new arriver joined the guild. This is where he became partnered with the newcomer, Klaue. The two have been bffs partners since, completing missions, kicking ass (sometimes getting their own ass kicked, especially his own), and taking names. Descension --- Earth's Unknown Hero --- Soul Bursts and Abilities Orbrageous - Explosion of Soul Burst into an orb, protecting Dnegel. Also capable of protecting others, but requires more draining to focus not harming allies with Soul Burst. Awesome Wave - Focused soundwave-like blasts. Damages hearing, as well as reducing sensory of touch (most often tingling sensation, but some areas may be numbed entirely). Pushback effect on opponent. Techunique - Temporalily removes all sensory data in order to ~bring dulled senses to an opponent~. WIP Phenomental Surge - Short burst of speed and energy-surrounded weaponry. Results in physical surge of pain to Dnegel. Rare Wonder - Ultimate, costs life force. Only effective when in possesion of Dnegel's grasps, thus he only uses it when grapling his opponent down without escaping (determined by Dnegel). Drains heavily on Dnegel, multiple uses result in death. Equipment Swirl, his tri-sided boomerang. Blade-sharp edges with yellow lightning bolts patterns striking down each side, conjoining into the center. Glacous blue boomerang with silver linings along the blades. Inflex, his mighty hammer. Relationships Klaue "Claw" Armklinge, his guildmate partner. Trivia His food addiction is potato. Any kind drives him to obtain it. He's taken dominance of the guild's supply as his own. Any kind of potato works for him: baked, mashed, fried. Even though he doesn't like the taste of raw potato, he will still devour it.